My Love is Yours
by Unluckyaura013
Summary: Wataru is a shy boy who is in love with an angelic Isumi. This story explores this boy's past as well as his present state where he will win the affection of the girl whom he fell in love with. Will he prevail?
1. Prologue

You're my…

A Wataru x Isumi Fanfic

"Hayate !"

"Yes, ojou-sama?"

"What's this story about?"

"Ahhh, it's about Wataru. Didn't you notice the 'Wataru x Isumi fanfic' written on top?"

"No. But more importantly, why Wataru?"

"It's because he's misunderstood and everyone thinks he's a -"

"Don't add anything else butler in debt, or I'll hit you with a B*ster sword."

"Don't be mean Wataru. I was just going to say you don't have enough guts to confess to the girl you love and because of that you're mean to everyone."

"THAT'S IT! COME HERE YOU! GATSU*A TENSHOU!"

"Anyways, this story will be told in Wataru's point of view. Now let's get on with the story! GAHH! WATARU, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT ZANG*TSU?"

"DON'T RUN AWAY BUTLER IN DEBT, I HAVEN'T UNLEASHED MY BANK*I YET!"

* * *

It all started that one night… It was at that moment, I fell in love… With her.

* * *

Five years ago

"WATARU!"

I was sitting on a huge rock beside the Sanzenin lake that fateful night. A blonde haired girl was calling out to me. Her name was Nagi. She was smiling at me cheerfully and I smiled back; much different from my would-be reaction at my present attitude.

"Oh, Nagi! What cha' up to?"

"Wataru, I want you to meet someone."

"Eh?I don't see-"

"But Nagi…"

"Come on now, don't be shy…"

"Where did that voice come from?" was the first thought that popped into my head when I heard her voice.

Suddenly, another girl was standing beside Nagi, I never noticed where she had come from. She was wearing a kimono and had purple hair with matching lavender eyes. I was mesmerized by her beauty. And then, she said to me in a low and gentle tone.

"It's nice to meet you, Wataru-kun."

After that she smiled at me. It surprised me and I could feel that sweat is breaking out of my body. My face also seemed like it was on fire. That was also the first time I ever blushed in front of a girl, it felt so weird and I didn't know what to do. Because of those sensations, I completely lost track of time, and I was deeply hypnotized by her eyes. I didn't even notice that Nagi was tugging on my sleeve.

"Wataru? Are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh right! P-pleasure to meet you, Isumi-san."

"No, just call me Isumi."

I was shocked by how she casually told me that. It's as if she was saying that she trusts me even if we just met. I…really liked that. But of course, I have to show that I give a damn about these kinds of things to someone so…Angelic. So I protested.

"But Isumi-san, we just met. And we don't know each other that well yet."

"It's all right. I'd rather be called without the honorifics."

"How 'bout Isumi-chan then!"

When I said those words, I had a vague feeling that I was calling her as if she was my girlfriend. Don't ask me why I felt that way. A boy's mind is sometimes hard to understand. Other than that, I can't comprehend the other feelings that were happening inside of me. But at least Isumi-chan didn't call me an idiot, like Nagi would have done. She just giggled, then smiled and simply told me.

"Isumi-chan huh? I'd like that. So, Wataru-kun, would you like to play with me and Nagi?"

"Yeah, we'll have loads of fun! So, will you come with us Wataru?"

Im a coward. But you couldn't blame me. It was too much for me to handle.

"Sorry Nagi, I forgot, I have to do something."

"Wait, Wataru!"

Why am I a coward? Before Nagi even finished her sentence, I was already running. I didn't know what I was running away from, but I did. I ran until I got back to the video store. I didn't even care if Saki was still looking for me at the party. When I did arrive back at the video store, I dived for the futon. I tried to sleep but I kept thinking to myself.

"Why did I do just then?"

"Why did I run away?"

"Why?

I never realized the answers to those questions that night.

* * *

"Well, I hope you guys enjoy this sneak preview. Of course, more will come, so don't worry 'bout it."

"Butler in debt…"

"Yes, Wataru?"

"Why do we even have to tell my story…"

"It's called fanservice."

"…"

"Well, I guess that answers your question. Jah!"


	2. Chapter 1: Downfall

Chapter I

Downfall

That memory happened five years ago. I still remember it clearly; me sitting at the rock, me seeing her, the awkward situation, and to the point I ran 'till I got home. The reason I remember it is that every night, I dream about it, and for some reason, I never get tired of it. In fact, I always look forward to going to sleep and going through that moment over and over again. The only part that I hate about the dream is when I ran away. I always wished I never done that. I wished that I could go back and change it. But I know that's impossible.

You can't change the past, that's for certain. So every day, I live in regret. If I haven't run away, then maybe I wouldn't be like this, running away every time I see her. It was a rare occasion that we get to talk and see each other face to face because I usually disappeared, or more appropriately, hid.

So here I am, lying in my futon, wondering what I'll be doing for the day. Obviously, I would just be here at my video store, still trying to pursue my dream. My dream is to exceed Nagi's fortune. My dream seems awful, even impossible, but there's a reason for it. You see, me and Nagi are actually engaged…

* * *

Five Years Ago…Again…

Well, I guess you could say that how I found out that we were engaged was rather shocking. I found out one evening, months after meeting her.

It was late at night and I couldn't sleep. I usually stared at the ceiling to the point drowsiness overcame me, but then I noticed that my parents' lights are still open, which is unusual at this time of the night. So I slowly, I got up and opened my door, careful not to alert them of my presence. I leaned toward the wall, and the door was open, so I eavesdropped. This was what occurred during their conversation.

"What are we going to do now? Were slowly going bankrupt, to think that this thing would happen…" Was what my father told my mother.

"It's your damn fault, not mine. Besides, you should have done a better job at handling this business. We would have to move out of this house soon, and it's all your fault!"

"Besides screaming at the top of your lungs woman and putting all the blame on me, why don't you think about how we are going to get through this. Besides, we don't want our Wataru to find out anything about this.

How ironic, I'm already hearing every single thing my parents are saying. After that brief heat of the moment, came silence. My father's advice probably gave some sense to my mother…

'That's it!" exclaimed my father.

"What's what honey?"

"We could marry off Wataru to the Sanzenin's"

"You're kidding right?" was my instant reaction to that statement. I wouldn't want to be married to someone that I love, moreover, I didn't want to marry for money, it's a hideous scheme.

"Have you lost your brain? Why would the Sanzenin's want to marry him, it's ridiculous."

"Oh, they will, don't you have faith in your own son? He's handsome anyways, I'm sure that they wouldn't refuse him."

"Well, I suppose…"

"Well then, we would continue this conversation tomorrow. Good night."

The lights turned off, and I slowly walked to my room, feeling dizzy, as if the hallway was spinning round and round. I got to my bed, and lied down and closed my eyes. Luckily, my headache disappeared, and I had the chance to comprehend the situation. But I didn't comprehend the situation; it was more like blaming the people who made this situation. In my head, I was shouting and talking to myself.

"DAMN MY PARENT'S! WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS TO ME?"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!"

"Life is unfair, didn't your parents tell you that?" was what a calmer self of mine told me.

"But STILL! I don't love her! I LOVE ISUMI!"

Well, I admitted it, after months of pondering why I ran away that night.

"But don't you love Nagi as your friend?"

"I DO! But that doesn't mean I want to marry her."

"But shouldn't good children obey their parents?"

"If that's the case, I don't want to be a good child…"

"No one would like you to disobey your parents."

"Blind obedience is foolish!"

"Why don't you think of another way?"

So I lay there, thinking, I didn't notice but tears were already flowing from my eyes…

"I came to a conclusion…"

"What is it?"

"If my parents want money, then I'll exceed Nagi's fortune. If I do, they WON'T marry me to her."

"What makes you even sure that your parents really will marry you to the Sanzenin's?"

"My parents are greedy. That is the most logical solution, I'm sure they'll do anything to make that happen."

"Suit yourself, and by the way, your dream is impossible."

"I WON'T GIVE UP! I HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED YET!"

"Like I said, suit yourself."

"You're not me! I never give up! Not until I haven't even tried yet! "

"Either way, all I'm saying is all true."

I stopped talking to myself. And that night, I cried myself to sleep…

* * *

The next day didn't turn out to be any better. It was just as worse as last night. I woke up feeling like I didn't get any sleep at all. Besides feeling restless, I didn't feel anything else besides one other thing; sadness, and full of it.

"Good morning, my little Wataru!" My mother exclaimed. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yeah Wataru, have some tea." Was what my father dully added.

I didn't reply, I didn't have the heart to talk to them. As for breakfast, I skipped it and had a shower. Soon after, I was dressed up and left the house. I didn't even say goodbye to my parents. I know I'll get scolded when I get back home. But I just didn't care. I went to check and see the last video store of the many we once had, it was closed, and empty.

"I guess I am right… It is impossible; I will get married to Nagi. I will never get the chance to be with Isumi. Its over…" That's what I thought to myself.

So I walked towards anywhere. Anywhere besides home that is. I had a blank expression, and a blank mind, until I noticed that I was muttering even if I didn't have the intention to do so.

"This is Nagi's fault…This is Nagi's fault…"

I kept repeating and every time I did so, my voice is slowly getting louder, until finally, I shouted on the top of my lungs.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT NAGI!"

I didn't know what I was thinking at that time, but I ran towards the Sanzenin mansion. The guards tried to stop me from entering but I just ran. Knowing the huge size of the mansion, I opened every door I see. Eventually, I saw Nagi in her study room.

"NAGI!"

"Wataru? What are you doing her so early in the morning?"

"Listen to me, I have something important to tell you."

"Really? I wonder what it could be…"

"NAGI, THIS IS SERIOUS!"

I shouldn't have done that. I never made a girl cry, but after I shouted in that manner that was the first time I did so. Nagi was crying, and I didn't feel that saying sorry could be enough, but I did so anyway.

"Nagi…"

She kept crying… Her hands were covering her face and so I called her name once more.

"Nagi…"

Still, she kept crying. This time, she turned her back from me.

"Nagi, I'm sorry. I'm just so confused right now. Please don't cry."

She didn't stop crying. Her crying actually became louder. My heart was just pounding. I just put my head down and I wished that I just die. An older Maria passed by me and hugged Nagi, I couldn't see clearly, but I knew that Maria was glaring at me angrily. It was even noticeable at the tone of her voice, calm as it sounds; a hint of anger is still there.

"What did you do, Wataru?"

No reply.

"Nagi, let's go. Wataru, would you mind staying here?"

I just nodded yes in reply. They left, and I waited. I stood in place like a statue, and I kept thinking. What will happen now? Are Nagi and me still friends? Maria came in, and stared at me for a few seconds, but I never budged.

"Wataru, what is your problem?" Was what a 12 year old Maria asked me. Maria being much older, that phrase seemed so menacing and so threatening to an 8 year old boy. A single teardrop flowed down my cheeks. She understood that I was in a predicament, so she made her tone gentler.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

I just cried. In every single way, these days are the worse of my life. Maria grabbed my hand in a gentle way and led me to the living room.

"Have a seat, Wataru. Would you like a glass of water?"

"*sniffs* y-yes p-please…"

By the time Maria got back, I had calmed down; calm enough to tell my story sensibly and understandably.

"Wataru, are you having issues, this isn't like you."

"Well, I'm so confused, and I don't know what to do…"

"Why?"

"Well, it's because… My parents are engaging me to someone against my will, and I don't like it at all."

"To who?"

I didn't know if I should tell her. So I didn't reply.

"Wataru?"

I still didn't reply.

"I see. I guess I should just give you time to think. For now, its best if you go home."

"Nagi." I said weakly.

"Eh?"

"Nagi."More audibly.

"Nagi?"

"Yes, my parents are engaging me to Nagi."

Maria was startled, I was frowning.

"But why? Isn't Nagi your friend?"

"She is, but… I'm in love with someone else…"

A frown soon occupied Maria's face.

"I see. Maybe it's best if you tell this to Nagi personally. I'm sorry Wataru, but looks like I have to leave you. I must attend to Nagi."

I left the mansion without looking back. And as if the weather was mocking me, a downfall of rain suddenly fell.

* * *

Writer's Notes:

1. Im sorry that it took such a long time for me to make this. That's all I could say.

2. I'll make specially sure that i make the next chapter real quick. I have so many good ideas running through my head so expect a quick update.

3. The title is taken from a mission in "Call of Duty: World at War".

Last Request: If you like it, please review it. I really need some feedback to give me a bit of drive for me to continue writing.


End file.
